The Light of The Underworld
by ShyFangirl
Summary: The myth of Persephone and Hades has been told and retold many times. This is my version of the events. Feeling trapped by Demeter's overbearing concern for her, Persephone's curiosity gets the better of her when Hades sees her and falls deeply in love. Will she ever love him, the way he loves her, in return?
1. Chapter 1

Persephone was bored. She lay on the ticklish grass plain, her eyes squeezed shut against the burning sun. Butterflies fluttered by innocently as a cool breeze glided across her sun-kissed skin. The smooth sensation made her smile dreamily, her face glancing up at the pure white butterflies drifting past.

The blazing hot sun beamed down on Olympus. Below Olympus were many meadows, fields and forests. The realms wavered in the heat, causing a dream-like mask to cast over the mortals and the Gods. Each grassy realm was vividly colourful and bright, dressed with flowers by the work of Persephone, daughter of Demeter Goddess of Harvest.

Demeter had raised her daughter in these meadows and had never allowed her further from them in her life. Though, Demeter could never understand why her daughter could be so upset sometimes. Birds twittered quietly in the tall trees that surrounded their palace. Many animals never shied from them either; knowing they were there to serve them and provide for them. A happy atmosphere for her childhood, Demeter had always planned for her daughter to find love in the creatures she had dominion over and to find her mother's love the only she'd need.

Not yet had this plan failed, but Demeter grew more strict as her daughter grew more rebellious.

Persephone had been stifled away from the other Gods, the mortals, even some of the forests that her mother deemed Persephone unfit to visit!

"Kore, you are too young to know what lurks beyond here!" She'd stress to her daughter. Persephone knew she'd never win. Demeter was firm on her belief that Persephone must stay by her mother's side.

_Kore._

_Always Kore._

Though she felt like a Goddess, her mother never failed to make her feel like a child – regardless of how she was soon to be given her required status. She'd finally be given a title. Wishing it would require her own palace, Persephone's eyes remained shut, dreaming of how she'd create such a thing. And where it would be.

Somewhere where the sun could be seen but not quite so hot; the flowers by her side wilted in the heat.

A saddened flower meant Persephone was slacking. Sighing, she lazily reached out, her fingertips brushing gently across the stem of the white flower. A silvery glow encircled the tip of her index finger before hastily floating into the flower; the energy caused the flower to lurch upwards with pride as it glared back toward the light.

Pleased with her work, she grinned at her creation: not only had she made the flower more sustainable in the unbearable heat, she managed it to contain flecks of gold that clustered around the edge of each petal.

Although she loved her mother, a part of her desperately wished for her own life separate from Demeter. Where she would be free to make her own choices and visit whatever realm she so chose. Under her mother's close watch she knew her freedom existed only by skipping from field to field. And, though that was exciting to young Persephone, she so tired of the repetition her life had become.

"Kore!" Her mother's voice was distant and faint. The words floated on the new breeze that appeared sharper than usual as they hurriedly dashed across Peresphone's face and bare arms.

Despite the comfort of nature surrounding her in her moment of calm, Persephone sat up, the grass left her body feeling damp from the sudden withdrawal of the earth. A patch of flattened earth marked where the Goddess had been lying just then.

Sighing (she knew better than to keep her mother waiting), Persephone quickly walked toward their home, her legs reluctantly dragging her toward the tall marble building in the distance.

_She's too attached!_ Persephone thought bitterly.

Eventually, Demeter's worried glances around the meadows softened into a relieved smile as Persephone appeared before the palace steps in front of her.

"I told you not to go far." She scorned, her face suddenly transforming into a disapproving scowl. Through the years Demeter's appearance had taken harsher edges, while Persephone's body was smooth and rounded in the right places.

Persephone only smiled and replied in the sweetest voice she could conjure, "not far, mother; I could still hear your voice."

Demeter stared down at her petite daughter, her eyes shining back: green as the gorgeous fields they worked in. Persephone stared back at her mother's darker green eyes that still held a firm concern for her daughter all these years. Demeter took note of the muddy hem of Persephone's dress that hung loosely from her waist and grazed her shins. The once pristine white dress was now greying and stained with the soil Persephone so carelessly rolled around in.

"Kore..." she bent down to press a quick kiss to her forehead. "Why can't you keep your clothing in better condition?" She asked, a bemused smile slowly curling on her lips.

"I have to tend the flowers, mother," Persephone took a step back, already ready to run off. She desperately wanted to explore, knowing her mother was going to be in her palace for the rest of the evening. "Please, this sickening heat is killing those who do not belong in it."

Raising her eyebrow, Demeter replied quietly, "life gives them their brief – yet beautiful – chance, Kore, we must allow them their chance to wilt and die too."

"Maybe for other things," Persephone grumbled, playing with a strand of her hair as she waited.

"Go ahead," Demeter exhaled, swiftly letting her hand fall through Persephone's red-gold locks.

Delighted, Persephone hurried away, almost tripping as she ran.

Before Demeter entered the palace again, she turned swiftly on her heel, "don't go too far!"

She hastily turned (still making sure to move although backwards), yelling "I wont," before spinning on her heel and sprinting through the long grass that tickled her legs. She reveled in the soft, bouncy texture of dirt that her feet felt as she dashed. The breeze whipped her wavy hair out of her eyes causing it to billow behind her; dancing in Persephone's hurry.

Opening out her arms, she began to skip instead, the sunlight was only beginning to dim, so Persephone felt a sense of pleasure at the sight of an orange and pink glow started to form it's way to the surface with the clouds, replacing the sun.

Not running from anything in particular, Persephone slowed to a halt; her shoulders slumped -

She'd never be truly free.

The breeze caused a shiver to prance along her skin as she debated her situation. Ahead of her lay the forest outside of her mother's territory. Parts of the wood seemed dark and the edge had rays of light seeping through the clusters of trees. The wind whistled through each trees dark branches and flew past Persephone's curious ears, whispering mysteries to her. Finally she gave in to temptation, she walked hesitantly into the forest, her eyes wide with newborn curiosity and her spirits alight with the free feeling that sparked through her fingertips.

Strutting through the forest, slightly irritated, was Hades. His jet black hair hung past his strong shoulders and was gently tousled by the wind as he journeyed. Thankful for the darkness that greeted him more strongly the more the trees branched together, creating a barricade between him and the sky./p

Hades had done what was needed of him yet he couldn't help but wonder just how effective Athena's plan would be.

The Helm of Darkness would be used in the war. Hades originally wanted no part; he only wanted it to end to make the amount of shades that wandered the shore (no family or friend could be able to reach all the dying men and place the coins for Charon on them – leaving them to wait on the shoreline) to halt. There were too many occupants that he couldn't judge by law and then there were too many he could judge.

However, his biggest concern was that, without his helm, he could not hide. Athena had assure him that the Helm would be returned in a few days time but he was already feeling impatient and exposed without it. He'd relied on shadows and invisibility for as long as he could remember. The sun shining down on him: unmasking him to any who were near made him feel vulnerable, though he took care to make sure no one saw this.

Further and further he dove into the forest, feeling the shadows cast down and around him with comfort; the dark had acted as a friend to him for centuries now and caused him to relax when he felt hidden among them.

Suddenly, a twig snapped.

Hades froze.

Turning his head quickly to glance at where the sound had come from, he concealed himself from sight behind a bulky elm tree; engulfed in the black that hung over his lean yet muscular body.

A girl was ahead of him, tentatively taking a few steps forward, her eyes darting around fearfully.

Hades felt his heart pound in his chest and his breath hitch.

She was beautiful.

Her strawberry blonde hair radiated gold and cascaded in waves down her back and in front of her shoulders. Her body and height were petite and, although innocently dressed, her long robe could not hide just how curvy her hips were. As if they bent in yet sloped out at the same time. The light colour of her dress made her tan skin seem darker – especially in the dim light that the trees allowed. Even in this light, Hades could analyse this girl's every feature.

As she walked further towards him, unaware of his presence, he noted the way she moved: her hair swished side to side as the girl kept turning her head suddenly to stare around her. Her hips swayed as she walked; almost seductively. Her eyes were like two candles in the dark; shining brightly. They were a bright shade of green, Hades examined, as they shined in the glimmers of sunlight that poked through the leaves far above them both.

Watching her with intense intrigue, Hades tried to make out what she was doing. Evidently, she was new to the forest as her eyes betrayed how curious and hesitant she was.

_Was that fear as well?_ Hades thought, as her green eyes tried to stare into the black.

Hades tried, desperately, to control his breathing as her gaze fell on where he stood.

_If she found me, what would she do? Scream? Run?_ He held his breath, his eyes staring back into hers.

_Can she see me?_ He thought, preparing himself to be revealed.

Quickly, her eyes turned their attention to the tree he hid behind. It was extremely wide, hence why Hades had chosen it, but it towered over them yet it made Persephone seem even smaller than she was. She was at least a head below him. She came up to his chest in height, he noticed, as he watched her relax, pressing her skin against nature.

Tracing her small, bronzed hands up the rough bark of the thick trunk, the girl sighed. Part of her smooth voice floated out her mouth with it, causing a shudder to spiral through Hades. Persephone then leaned forward and lay her forehead against the elm. Raising an eyebrow, Hades eyes remained on hers; curiosity getting the better of him.

A soft waver of light flooded from her palms that were placed either side of her head on the tree. The glow dispersed quickly and vines of flows cascades from the trees branches, far above her. The flowers she produced danced on the vines that acted as a net around the elm. Each flower was a deep red, with a silver glow gently omitting from it's center. Persephone smiled to herself; she was getting more powerful.

Inhaling deeply of one of the flowers, Persephone closed her eyes, relishing in her own design. Her mother would never have appreciated these flowers, they were different and, anyway, Demeter didn't care for the flowers as she did for the harvest.

Hades smiled at how the girl before him swayed with the vines and he couldn't help but be impressed at the beauty she had created. It surrounded him too. Both of them were in the net.

"Persephone?"

The girl whipped round, giving a small shriek. "Y-yes?" she called out, frozen. The cluster of vines and shadows clouded her vision before, she pulled back the curtain of flowers to reveal a very young, blonde man, standing strong before her. A charming grin pasted on his golden skin.

"Persephone." Apollo stood before her, his blonde hair framing his strong face and his toga revealing his muscles to the girl.

_Persephone._

Hades recognised the name but couldn't locate the memory.

"Apollo," Persephone replied, her voice laced with annoyance that (clearly) Hades had only detected. He couldn't help but smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Out of you mother's territory... That's not permitted, surely?"

"N-No," she stammered, looking down at her feet.

"You know you're not allowed past the meadows." He grinned, seeing how a pink blush had risen on her cheeks when he stepped closer. Their bodies mere inches apart.

"I know, I-" She glanced up but quickly averted her gaze when she noticed he'd gotten nearer. "I was just-"

"She'll be worried." He stated, his voice a little softer this time, which made Persephone grow redder.

Persephone never knew why she became so flustered when he stepped closer to her. Before, it was when he'd visit Demeter and then check on Persephone. Then his visits were without her mother's knowledge. Apollo would visit her in the meadows, much to her annoyance.

She didn't like the way he made her feel so... weak. Her face would feel hot and she'd lack words needed to tell him to leave. It made her even more aggravated by his appearance; always flexing his muscles and trying to get her attention in each meeting.

Her mother would be enraged by his behaviour if she knew.

"Persephone..." He breathed, as she turned her face away with disgust (mostly at the way her body was reacting).

Hades grew uncomfortable at their awkward display, shifting quietly in his hiding place.

_What in Styx's name is Apollo trying to do?_

_Idiot boy._

"Come on," he cut in quickly. "Demeter must be worried."

Before Persephone could protest, she was being dragged by Apollo out of the dark forest and into the sunny meadows. Blinded by the suddenness of the sunlight, she felt very aware of Apollo's grasp on her hand.

Hades stepped into the light after they were clean out of sight.

"Apollo, wait!" She pulled her arm away, ripping free from his firm hold. "I was only..." she chewed her lip, as he smirked "exploring."

Apollo stood there, admiring how the sunlight made her radiate a warm glow of gold. Her slender, curvaceous body was delicious in his eyes. "Why not just explore the meadow?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I've explored the meadows for 18 years now!" She huffed, walking in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why would a beautiful creature such as you be interested in the darkness of the forest?" He jogged to walk along her side, his hand brushing against her side briefly. Persephone blushed, cursing herself for it as she strode fast away from him.

"Who's to say the darkness isn't beautiful?" Persephone whispered trudging further along, the palace now in sight.

"The sun holds life and beauty... The darkness holds nothing."

_The darkness is free._

"You may want to leave now, my mother wont be happy seeing you here with her precious little girl." Persephone spat. Apollo moved forward to take her hand and kiss it but Persephone ripped out of his grip and left his side for the palace. She hardly cared if he left or waited.

The palace was a polished marble that looked watery in the right light. Blue, purple and pink swirled into each other in the marble stones that decorated the main hall she was in now, each pillar standing strong before her with flowered vines wrapped tightly and spiraling towards the ceiling.

"Persephone!" Her mother embraced her, "I was wondering when-" she paused to take in her daughter's appearance: Her head was hung; her eyes staring at the mud covering her feet, where scratches of blood snaked up her legs.

Persephone took in the moment of silence before glancing up at her mother.

Demeter's long brown hair hung loosely over her shoulders; her tall thin body felt as if it were towering over her now as Persephone peered into her mothers dark brown eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Persephone had decided she'd had enough of the stifling climate of the palace. Apollo's words were haunting her: Out of you mother's territory... That's not permitted, surely.

Defiantly walking away from her mother's presence, she swung open a door behind her mother's throne. "Why do I have to remain here? Why restrict me, mother?"

Demeter blinked, unsure of how to answer such a question.

"You never allow me any further than the meadows. I hardly know anyone-"

"You see Hermes and Apollo when they visit..." Demeter cut in, staring down her daughter.

_Hardly._

"I am a goddess! And I have only visited Olympus twice! Once as a baby!" She exclaimed stepping inside the other room as her mother hesitantly stepped towards her but thought better of it. _This would pass_, Demeter told herself.

Persephone rolled her eyes again, shaking her head. She slammed the door behind her.

* * *

**This is my first story ever, I hope you like it. Please review and give feedback. Please tell me if something is incorrect or something I need to improve on. Thank you.**

**(This story is also available on my Wattpad account)**


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness engulfed Hades with its greeting. Relief relaxed his taut shoulders and, after a deep in take of breath, he trudged forwards. His cloak camouflaged him in the pitch black surroundings, though Hades could see in the dark – all deities in the underworld could – so shuffling past the jagged rocks that covered the walls of the dreaded cave wasn't an issue, nor were the millions of sharp stalagmites and stalactites that protruded profusely the further he walked through to the bleak shore. Drips of water echoed through out as they tapped and splashed the soggy earth below Hades' feet.

Glinting ahead was the dim moonlight that Hecate had designed as a guide for Hermes when he brought the dead here. Hermes was a god that belonged in the land above so his vision in the dark matched that of the blind. Though, Hermes only had to bring them to the shore of Acheron and leave the Shades to wander forwards to Styx.

Hades' mind was still deep in thought as if he were outside of his body and somewhere else entirely, like in the forest...

_Persephone._

She wasn't like the other goddesses; they were seductive, mischievous and prideful: they knew who they were and how beautiful. Persephone, however, seemed to radiate warmth and beauty with a fresh sense of innocence that she clearly was unaware of. Her body was different to most of the other goddesses; Aphrodite's was slim and curvaceous; Hera's was thin and rectangular, but Persephone... She was slim all the way down to her hips, then her body protruded; curving her hips into her thighs in a powerful round shape that her dress clung too. That curve was sexy and er innocent mind guarded that aspect from her vision entirely. The seduction in the way her hips swayed, he could tell, was something she was oblivious to.

Yet her colourful bright eyes shined through the heavy dark that hung as dense gloom around her. Curiosity reflected through her eyes, brightening the forest green that ensnared Hades. Those eyes sent shivers through his body when he thought of how they'd stared him down, though she had not seen him there, nor knew of his presence as she explored.

Finally, Hades snapped out of his daydream when he heard the gentle drift of Charon's boat appearing before him. When the boat nudged the rocky edge, Hades straightened – though his stern features made him authoritative regardless of slouching or absent-mindedness.

Stepping onto the boat steadily, Hades' mind was hanging onto the angelic image of the wandering Persephone. Her curious green eyes staring at him were emblazoned across his mind. Her ginger hair seemed as if golden strands had been woven in. Her full figure seemed kind with warmth in her stance and yet she was delicately petite at the same time. Her tan skin made Hades ache with an urge to feel how smooth her body felt in his rough hands. The overwhelming desire inflamed the pit of his stomach and grew into a possessive urge for Persephone. Her touch, taste, smell. Her voice. Silky, kind and smooth. Her voice matched her walk. Not completely seductive; hinting at a naïve mind that longed for knowledge.

The River Styx wasn't like water (although it appeared so), the ripples dies fast because of the texture but, if a person were to plunge their hand into the ghastly river, the sludge would wrap itself like a python around and tug the daring mortal or deity to the bottom of the river where they would live a dark torture till death caught you in its grasp and you joined the rest of the shore. That is, if your soul could be found in time and shown the surface, or the soul had managed to wade through the river to find the dim light of the shore. Though, the bottom of Styx was so dark that no one could locate up or down, right or left once submerged by the terrifying river.

No God or Goddess would be so idiotic to touch Styx, nor had any mortal. Luckily, no mortal had been intrepid enough to try plus no mortal would dare enter the Underworld, especially as it meant facing Hades' wrath.

Sunset haunted the Underworld (day or night), the dim glow illuminated the nervous Shades, glinted off Hades breastplate and buckles (that secured his black cloak around his shoulders) and Charon's staff. It made the world he lived in easier to see all but not be blinded as he was in the world above.

Charon continued to slowly stir the sludge with his staff: another gift from Hecate. His staff was a dark mahogany that twisted at the top into a spiral cage; holding a silver crystal he uses for more guidance with the Shades (especially the Lost Souls) but silver was also entwined with the worn wood. It could be used as a weapon if needed but Charon remained mute and calm at all times. Charon never made any motion to engage in conflict, though some mortals did spread rumours of his ruthless nature yet Charon seemed too weak to fight (his skeletal form was hunched forward as he worked on the river) and his quiet nature was calm yet could be construed as menacing, especially as he stood silent, hidden behind a dark cloak that hid every inch of his frail, haggard silhouette in clumpy material.

The ripples of Styx slowly whispered past the boat and Hades stared into it's turbid depths, his mind in a distant trance between reality and Persephone.

The dreaded murky cave loomed ahead as the sunlight faded from view.

An eerie silence amplified the noise of the water splashing past every time Charon plunged his staff in; echoes of water droplets dripping from mold and moss. Hades waited quietly as he heard a low growl ahead of him.

"Cerberus," Hades whispered, a wry smile curling his lips. A quiet woof was heard in acknowledgement as the Doors of Death appeared in view.

Thanatos restrained an excited Cerberus by a chain, which scraped the rock as Cerberus attempted to pounce on his master. Yelping sadly, Cerberus remained on the shore as the river narrowed. All three heads stared up with their tongues hanging out, panting eagerly at the sight of Hades. Slobber escaped their mouth when they tried to pull forward, away from Thanatos and failing miserably.

Thanatos guarded the Doors of Death – with Cerberus – behind him. He wore a dark cloak. Similar to Charon's, yet his skeletal frame was clung to by the fabric; outlining his ribs vividly. The sharp curves of each bone was displayed distinctly for anyone to see. His face was partly hidden in the shadow of the hood. Two long slits at the back allowed his large, glossy grey wings to stretch out behind him, menacingly, gently brushing the gateway to the Underworld.

The Doors of Death were more like a veil than a door. A ghostly veil that floated and wavered in the pale light it omitted as whispers floated through. The veil managed to appear as dark, light and transparent all at once. No one could ever be sure of what they saw when looking directly at it; as if it were different to each individual yet still blind and deaf to what the veil was trying to show and say.

When Hades looked at it, he was still unsure of what was being shown to him but he knew what the whispers were; prayers and woes of the mourning and the dying. Begging for forgiveness, praying for the care of the departed, or simply (and more rarely) enunciate revenge.

The veil was Hecate's sorcery but designed by The Fates who still made their plans for the veil blurry to Hades.

"Lord Hades," Thanatos nodded, his voice a phantasmal whisper. Drawing his wraith-like wing in so Hades could pass through, he pulled on Cerberus's chain so that Charon had safe passage through the Doors of Death.

For a split second, the veil's quivering texture solidified briefly so that Hades could glimpse the outline of a woman, a crown placed elegantly on her head. All other features were lost in the fluctuating material as they passed through.

Wide eyed and fully awake now, yet his mind had clouded over and was staring into the dismal sludge as Charon pushed forward with his staff. A cold surge sent a trembling sensation spiraling through Hades spine and stomach, as if an ice bucket of water had suddenly drenched him. Along with this was the mist. The mist would cloud a mortals vision yet Hades could see straight through and ahead.

When the smoky mist cleared and Charon led them further into Styx, other rivers could be seen ahead, leading to the other realms of his vast kingdom.

But even today Hades didn't feel a sense of pure power as he drifted towards his palace because his mind wandered on Persephone again. Although, he had now had a different thought.

_Demeter's daughter_.

Everyone knew how overprotective Demeter had gotten over her child... He just hadn't visited Olympus enough to know of his niece. The day Persephone had been born and blessed by the Gods, Hades hadn't bothered to show his face. None of the Gods had expected him to. Zeus knew he would never make a visit, as the invitation had been returned in damp rags because Hades had gladly let Cerberus show them what he though of it.

Although, Persephone and Demeter lived outside of Olympus in the meadows and forests that were spread out further than the eye could see, Hades till had never come to the surface to visit.

Hades hadn't been to Olympus for almost a century – purely because he had to reason to but the closest entrance happened to that forest. It was the official entrance to the Underworld. The one Hermes used to guide the souls to his realm.

Hades was so glad he had ventured that way.

The soggy ground grew more serrated and splintery as the entrance to the Fields of Punishments loomed up ahead, passing them by. Two torches were hung either side of the cold, stone archways, lighting the direful entrance.

Passing that island, Hades palace lay ahead of it, the river Lethe - leading to Elysium - on the other side; the luminescent faint glow of blue was easier to make out when closer.

Charon guided the boat onto the shore, waiting for Hades to exit before heading back to the Doors of Death.

Once indoors Hades felt an urgent need to see Persephone again. His bones ached for her, his body felt hollow without the image of her so fresh in his mind and the Persephone he 'met' in the forest was becoming blurry in his mind. He wanted to see what she was doing; stare into those glowing eyes; glimpse her warmth and wonder.

Frustrated. That's what she was last time he saw her. For dealing with Apollo. Though, there was a sense of attraction in her body towards Apollo. Quickly, Hades put the thought out of his mind; being too dangerous to be there in the first place. She was irritated by him to, Hades assures himself.

"HECATE!" He boomed, his voice bounced off the walls and echoed through out his palace, causing nearby servants to jump in shock. The black marbles was glossy and caused the silvery artwork in his palace to stand out. Frames and archways were silver and mahogany entwined.

After throwing open doors and flying down stairs and steps, Hades was rushing down the bleak spiral staircase to Hecate's lair. She had clearly requested to be on the very bottom floor of the palace so as to be in peace, even though the hidden path to Tartarus was only a few corridors away. Hades trusted that Tartarus was a very sturdy prison but if anything were to happen, he knew Hecate too well to know that she could be the most fearsome creature to behold.

The fake moon that she used to control the Phoebe glowed above the stairs (as one might hang a chandelier), bouncing off the metal banisters and steps as he descended.

A thin, transparent curtain hung over the entrance, displaying a hazy scene before his eyes.

Hecate knelt before a shelf of candles (assorted in different colours and sizes) with her back to Hades. The bright flames danced furiously at his intrusion.

Pulling the curtain aside, he tentatively glanced round. Rugs and blankets lay everywhere. Hung over the icy stone slabs of the walls were scrolls nailed in place and curtains, other fabrics Hades had never seen. Bottles were astray in corners, scrolls were scattered on tables and chairs. Curtains, like the one at the entrance, lay over shelves and doorways to smaller rooms.

"What is it you require, my Lord?" Hecate almost made Hades jump but he was too determined to see Persephone. Hecate still had her back to him, facing her candles, eyes closed; deep in thought.

Hecate's white, soft hair gently touched the floor when she knelt. Though her skin wasn't as white; it was translucent yet radiated the same dim glow as the moon. Her thin figure only made her look more deranged and different. But, due to her fragile state, every aspect carried a charming characteristic that the night creatures often had.

"I wish to see the-"

"Goddess Persephone," she whispered, still not facing her master. In fact, her body was completely rigid.

Dumbfounded, he stood there, searching for what he needed. The only light in Hecate's lair was omitted from the candles or Hecate herself, who had a faint luminescence about her.

"Very well," she said, slowly turning her torso round to face him.

Her high cheekbones had glowing, white skin stretched tight across them, her eyes were were a mixture of light blue and light purple swirled into one. She had a mystical ghostly presence with her and it showed when she moved; always so gentle and tentative yet, this very moment, her stern expression told him that he had interrupted her work.

It was then that Hades noticed palms were clasped together as if in prayer.

_Who was she communicating with?_

When mortals prayed, they communicated with the Gods for help. When the Gods prayed it was simple communication with each other. Rarely done, yet Hecate's mysterious nature was intriguing to Hades since the start. She was one of the only Goddesses he trusted.

"The bowl? Where is it?" Hades commanded, as Hecate unclasped her hands and slowly stood, her silk chiton shifted as she did so.

Beckoning him to follow her, Hecate glided across the rocky room, fabrics softening the path for her feet as she led him to a very small room with dozens of candles lining the circular wall. . Pealing back the curtain, she let Hades walk in alone.

Once she had returned to her prayer among the millions of candles, Hades Hands plunged itself into the freezing cold water, the misty reflection of his own face vanished and he was met with the beauty of his Persephone sound asleep, engulfed in white bed sheets. Her peaceful features made a warmth spread through his chest and wistful smile spread across his lips.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and follow/favourite! **


	3. Chapter 3

_'He watches over her... day... night.'_

Her eyes snapped open to see Eros watching her suspiciously. Aphrodite was knelt by her bowl that had been decorated uniquely to be fit for such a goddess.

The bowl was decorated with carvings of lovers rejoicing in the white stone columns stabilising it. The water within the bowl was tinted pink with soft rose petals engulfing the surface – something Aphrodite could easily control so no one knew of the secret lovers she protected and watched over.

"Eros," she smiled, unclasping her hands. Her son outstretched his hand towards her and she gently placed both in his, standing before him in all her elegance. Her blonde hair was pinned up in a bun – braids twisting to secure it; loose ringlets ad escaped and framed her face. Her bright blue eyes shone warmth, guarded by her sultry eyelashes she often fluttered in the presence of others, as she greeted her son.

The ruby coloured silk caressed her slender figure as she walked towards the bowl of water, dipping in a long finger and swirling the liquid slowly.

"What are you up to, mother?" Eros asked, almost chuckling but his eyes remained on her knowingly. She was up to her mischief again. He only hoped it would not backfire disastrously, as it had done at Peleus and Thetis's wedding. Though, secretly, Eros admired his mothers subtle malice at depositing that golden apple. That's all it took for the mortal war.

Aphrodite didn't answer for a moment; taking her time to absent-mindedly grace her fingers across the edge of the bowl's chalky exterior. "Son, still think you're better at making people fall in love?" She smirked, quickly stealing a glance. "Some say I am only the Goddess of Beauty. It's as if they forget the many loving marriages I took part in creating." Sighing, she added, "they suppose it's all you."

"I only do your bidding mother." Eros grinned, standing before her, his wondrous white wings spread out wide behind him; shielding both of them from the ears of the servants. "You pick the matches set for me to strike; I may make love occur but you choose who's match is best fitted."

Aphrodite raised an eyebrow at him. They were both the same height yet his wings could often tower over her, as if he were trying to intimidate her at times. Aphrodite loved the challenges he'd throw though. She wasn't as frightful in his presence, but even when she did feel intimidated by the other Gods, she could always disguise it well.

"And you only do _my_ bidding, you say?"

She turned back to the bowl, swirling the water round, causing havoc for the rose petals that collided with one another; gradually dissolving into the pink liquid for Aphrodite's use. Her long fingers remained in the water, as she turned her head to stare into her son's blue eyes. She noticed how his smile had faltered and he ran a hand nervously through his blonde curls, his gaze landing anywhere but her.

Eros gulped. Kneeling before his mother, his wings slightly encircling him. "I always do as you command."

"Anyone else's commands?" Smirking, she cleared the water with a wave of her hand. The bowl showed the red haired girl prancing through a field, scratches along her skin from just trying to create a rose bush.

"Persephone is a sweet young one, is she not, Eros?"

Eros's ears pricked up at her name. "Y-yes."

"Prettier than me, though?" Aphrodite blurted, noticing just how pretty the youthful goddess appeared to be. _Maybe having her in the Underworld isn't such a bad idea._

"Mother," Eros's voice was gentle but he still remained curious as to what she knew of Persephone. "No one could possibly rival your beauty. Wasn't that settled a decade ago? Did you not have it confirmed by Paris?"

Aphrodite grinned pridefully, remembering just how she'd beaten Hera and Athena that day.

"Any reason you seem hesitant, son?"

"No mother."

Frowning, she splashed the water again, more fiercely than she'd meant. A darkness hung in the water, as Persephone peered through trees. From here, Aphrodite could see Hades hidden among the shadows behind Persephone. Part of Aphrodite had been doubtful up to this point but Hades eyes betrayed him when he stared at her and Aphrodite couldn't help but smile at her uncle. Hecate spoke truth.

"Hades' has changed." Aphrodite faced Eros who grimaced, staring at the shiny marble stone steps he knelt on. He'd only done what he was told had been best. Eros hardly ever did wrong; he did as instructed and watched the lovers being hesitant, kissing, touching... Knowing there would never be any one for him; picking someone for himself was too self-righteous, he'd always thought. So Eros agreed that he would not make anyone fall for him and live a life in making everyone else fall in love.

"Oh, Eros, who told you to fire an arrow at him?" Aphrodite was smiling and scowling simultaneously; her voice pleaded to know; she looked fit to burst with desperation. Who would come up with such an absurd plan?

Recognising the tone was mere curiosity and not anger, Eros finally stared back into her own blue eyes.

"Zeus."

Aphrodite blinked. She hadn't expected that. Though she had her suspicions it still came as a shock that her father had wanted this.

When she urged for more, he continued. "Zeus commanded that I bend fate for Hades. He still cares for his brother. He wanted Hades' to find happiness in hell."

"Love cannot be born in hell, Eros," Aphrodite sighed. "That is why his heart rose to Persephone when on the surface."

"The love was aimed when he appeared on Olympus. I've no doubt love could've been found in the Underworld."

"We'll leave that to Persephone, shall we?" Aphrodite snapped circling the bowl yet she kept her piercing blue eyes on his own. "Anyway, Zeus does not care for Hades. The two are civil but that does not mean Zeus is concerned in his brother's love life." She shook her head but stood stock still when the information finally registered.

"He was in Olympus?!" She abruptly blurted, her whole bod stilled.

Eros nodded quickly, rising on his feet, watching her hesitantly. Aphrodite frowned, her eyes peering down in thought; glazed over. "If he were here... that could only mean..."

"Mother?"

She gasped. "Oh." She clapped her hands in excitement. "This is so thrilling. Finally something!"

Eros chuckled nervously, his eyes sparkling as his mother frantically splashed the water in the bowl to watch for Persephone's appearance in the meadows.

"Eros! The war!" Was all she could say through her laughter. It had been years since she had been this maniacally happy. Ever since her fight with Hera and Athena, Aphrodite had had nothing to do. Gloating about her triumph had been shot down by the war Athena blamed her for. The war had occupied many Gods in the past ten years and she had only a few exciting lovers to deal with.

"What about it?" He grinned, but then frowned and said, "please tell me you won't-"

"Oh, no, no meddling of that sort." She shook her head, looking up at her son. "Don't you see? Zeus obviously wanted more than Hades' happiness (which I assume was a ploy for you to do your part) but Zeus thinks that if Hades' falls in love, Zeus can use that to his advantage... to end the war." Her plump red lips were pulled into an amazing mischievous grin he'd seen so many times before.

Eros was frowning at his mother, stepping closer to the bowl to watch Persephone kneeling in the mud. "I don't see how the war could be helped by her..."

"If Zeus knows his brother's weakness, Persephone, then he can promise her hand for his aid."

Finally understanding, Eros looked up at her, a grin creeping across his lips. "Have we any further help to give?"

Though, if Hades had made an appearance on Olympus, that meant that Athena had the helm, the war would be over soon regardless of Zeus's plan. Aphrodite knew Hades was never involved in the war, so the helm would never have gone to Ares.

"Wouldn't Zeus be sorry now?" Aphrodite chuckled. "Athena's not the only daughter with a brain."

Hades wouldn't move fast, she knew that, yet part of her was desperate that he would. She longed to watch two Gods fall in love again. It had been so long and it was much more amusing than the mortals'.

"Eros, this will be more fun than Amphitrite and Poseidon." She clasped his hand in hers, but he looked at her blankly. "Oh, I forgot," she rolled her eyes, "you hadn't been born then..."

* * *

The dark silhouettes of trees were now friendly in Persephone's eyes. Their tall, twisted, towering forms intrigued and excited her every time she found her freedom in the dark forest.

Persephone knelt in the cold soil, that felt hard against her smooth skin. Digging her hands deep into the earth so far she felt lost in her work; concentration taking over her mind. She wanted desperately to accomplish this. To make her own flower that resembled something special, as Demeter was able to do. Aphrodite had done with roses. She wanted her own symbol.

The cold soil grasped her hands like a hawk did to it's prey; the damp dirt entered her nails and coated her soft hands yet Persephone persisted, her ginger hair falling forward and surrounding her as she craned her neck forward to push her arms deeper.

Closing her eyes tight, wisps of silvery smoke traveled down her arms and seeped into the soil; the blaze of light that cracked the surface in the mud would have blinded any mortal but Persephone only felt her eyes grow hot and her head pound with dizziness.

The glare of moonlight seeped through the trees, the black and white disturbed by the colours protruding through the shadowed land.

Persephone slowly opened her eyes, feeling the cold night caress her skin but she was too determined with the flowers.

Her heart pounded against her ribs and flooded her ears, the rushing of blood inundated her vision with blurry versions of the forest surrounding her. Swaying, she glanced upwards at the night sky. Each star twinkled in her direction and the moon seemed so much brighter to Persephone. Tonight, the moon rivaled the glory of the sun. It was enough for Persephone to squint until her eyes ached and she had to return her gaze to the mud that caked her dress, matted her hair and splattered her skin.

Finally, Persephone slumped forward in the mud, the slimy dirt smudging across her skin and tangling her ginger hair that lay all our her like fire.

Slowly releasing hands from the earth, Persephone remained on the floor of the forest, exhausted by her creation. The moon kept shining above her. The darkness surrounding it glumly.

Demeter was asleep. She'd never know Persephone was here. Or that Persephone had sneaked out to come to a forest she had been forbidden to enter.

Her bones groaned with exhaustion, her heart hammered loudly in her chest, her breathing so loud and deep it was all she could hear in the eerie silence. The black was so dark now she wasn't sure if she was awake or not. But, by the light of the moon, her eyes opened to understand her surroundings.

The flower. Her own creation.

She marveled at it, gently brushing her fingertips along the stem, staring at each feature. The black outline was thick and bold on the wide petals that hung down and up simultaneously. The black slowly seeped into the blue like ink when water is added. Both colours seemed to have been covered over what was once a pure white flower as the centre had the brightest white imaginable, its innocence delicately protected by the beauty of the petal's odd angles.

Persephone grinned but her tiredness overtook the expression and faint state of heart overcame her.

Rolling onto her back in a slump, her eyes gazed lazily at the moon.

_Phoebe. The moon goddess, surely?_

The night was blurrier now, she was sure of it but her eyes remained on the pale moon above her. From where she lay, the moon never looked so beautiful. In fact, Persephone was sure that she hadn't fully appreciated something like this before.

_Another Goddess I'll never meet. The goddess of the moons' control shines down on me, though. Hecate, the mysterious goddess above me and yet lives below me._

_The Olympians were wrong in their own ignorant beauty then..._

Persephone tried to reach out, extending an arm above her, her fingers brushing the nights frigidness.

_Even the creatures of darkness can shine brightly._

Her eyelids drooped as her own darkness mastered her.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews, I really do love reading them. Please review this one!**

** Sorry this took a while to update! Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

The war was at an end.

Heat engulfed every God, Goddess and Nymph as each gossiped about Athena's triumph against Ares. Some, such as Apollo, were exhausted and appalled at having been defeated. The others were delighted.

Zeus, however was struggling to understand how the Greeks had succeeded when his plan had not gone accordingly. Hades had not taken part it seemed, yet Athena had won.

Zeus sat on his throne, his hand holding his chin up, as his other hand drummed their fingers on the golden arm of his throne, his anxiety apparent in the rapid rhythm and the fixated stare he had at nothing. His mind was mulling over the past week. How odd it all was, really. Hades appearance, Eros's arrow, Persephone, Athena winning... yet Persephone had not been traded for the Helm as the plan had instructed.

The glowing orb of the sun shone down on Olympus, causing the dancing dust in the air to be visible when light seeped through the cracks of his palace. The flecks of light did not disturb Zeus from his thoughts though.

Sighing, Zeus shifted slightly; gripping his throne with both hands. When that proved uncomfortable, he got up and began to pace the room, his arms slowly crossing his chest.

What had he done?

Well, he'd checked Persephone was still inhabiting Enna with Demeter... So Hades hadn't had a part in the war as he'd wanted. Yet somehow Athena had won regardless of the Underworld's input. Had he not thought it all out? Persephone for the Helm... that was what he wanted. But no, the war was over... so what of Persephone? Where was Hades?

"My Lord?"

Zeus turned his head slowly to see a nervous Nymph glancing at him, yet her head remained low as she curtseyed her greeting to the King of the Gods.

"Yes?" Zeus said stiffly; he was in no mood to be meddled with.

"Lady Hera has requested you're presence... she is in her bedroom."

Zeus's eyebrows rose at that. Usually, Hera would find him herself... and never has his presence been _requested_ in her bedroom. That sort of appearance was seduced by him or carefully hinted by her.

Finally, Zeus was outside her door. Suppressing his excitement for he could not hope her request was out of want rather than need, but – after all these years – he still held onto hope that she yearned for him in some way. He took a deep breath, smoothing back his golden curls before pushing open the door.

The room was an array of oranges, reds, yellows and golds. Warmth was held in its aura, especially as Hera's room had been painted to depict summer's sunset. The welcoming sensation would usually be halted with Hera's icy glare.

Glancing around the room, his eyes landed on the bed in the corner, a window lighting the room above it. It lay untouched, the soft silken sheets perfectly tidy, though Zeus preferred to see a flustered Hera beneath them with him above her. Zeus could not help but smirk at the memory of his last visit.

Oh, how long ago that was...

The next day, Hera had disappeared and Zeus awoke to a feeling of abandonment and emptiness that Hera never allowed herself to resolve and fulfill. Sometimes, his effect on her was evident and he could only hope she would let herself give in to him completely. But no, she held back every time.

"I see you're visit was eager," Hera said indignantly.

Zeus's smirk faded when he recognised her tone and turned to face her, appearing in an archway that led to her study.

"When a lady requests for me, I must obey immediately," Zeus replied, chuckling.

Hera frowned, her brow creasing as she crossed her arms slowly across her chest.

Immediately Zeus stopped and closed the door, taking a few strides towards his wife.

Hera's hair had been tied up in a loose bun and secured with a braided strand of her golden locks. The colour, to Zeus, was extraordinary. It was gold yet the gold had a dark fade to it. As if the gold were too bright for her hair and had taken it's toll. It was beautiful to Zeus, though he did often muse to himself that her hair was a metaphor for her own hot-headedness.

"Well, what is it you want, dear?" he whispered. He was so close to her that Hera could feel his breath on her neck. She ducked her head away from his so as to hide the blush rising on her cheeks. Though now her neck was even more exposed to the warmth of her husband's breath.

"I found something interesting..." she murmured, her blush increasing when her eyes met his piercing blue ones. From this close she could see every shade painted in his iris's. When she noticed the smirk creep up on his face she moved away; trying to get a hold of herself. "I heard about your plan!" She said loudly as if trying to make up for her weak display.

"My what?" Zeus's brows knitted together, as he faced the back of his wife completely.

"How'd that work out for then?" She turned, hesitating slightly when she realised how close he'd become yet again.

"Well, it got your attention, didn't it?" He muttered, taking advantage of the close proximity, he leaned in to kiss her but Hera pushed him back harshly. He stumbled for a moment, but remained where he stood and watched as his wife pointed her finger at him.

"I know that wasn't your motive," she paused "this time."

Zeus sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm. "You should be pleased,,, I was only assisting in the war-"

"_Manipulating_," Hera spat, 'correcting' him,"_meddling_."

Zeus froze as he realised what was going on.

"You hate her..."

Hera knew everything it seemed, there was no hiding from her. In fact, hiding – it seemed – only made matters worse.

Hera went rigid; she gawked at him for a second before regaining her composure. "What?"

Zeus remained calm and repeated his words, "you hate her."

"Persephone is no enemy of mi-"

"No, but she's hardly worthy of your defence!"

Hera took a deep breath, her eyes still narrowed on her husband. He was right. She did not take kindly to Persephone's existence. To put it simply, Hera did not like Persephone because she was born from Zeus's infidelity. And for some reason she could not fathom, Hera could not stand the thought...

"This odd union you decided to create... it offends my values." She eyed him, before continuing. "Persephone has a duty to her mother, who can't possible take such a separation as Persephone is the only beauty she has-"

"Demeter is beautiful herself," Zeus murmured, his eyes analysing Hera's reaction. He had no reason to interject other than figure this Goddess out. Was she simply jealous of Demeter? Therefore wanting to wreak havoc on her daughter's life? Either way, her reactions were always what spurred him on.

Hera's jaw tightened; her teeth grinding. In truth, she considered Demeter to be attractive but she couldn't bear the thought of her being admired by Zeus. The image their naked bodies clinging to one another felt like a knife had stabbed her in the gut.

Ignoring how a glint had appeared in her husband's eyes as her reaction to his words became obvious, Hera continued. "As I was saying," she glanced quickly at him, "family separation is against my principles as a Goddess. And yet, if this will grow to a marital union..." she sighed, "it breaks the family... but ignoring such a union destroys my value of marriage."

She looked up to find Zeus pinching the bridge of his nose; eyes squeezed shut. Hera took this as a lack of interest or understanding and the anger she was trying to suppress boiled inside her instead.

"You can't just use someone, _Zeus_, without considering the consequences!" She yelled, frustration building in her. Had he thought to discuss such matter with her? No. Hera was sure that growing more distant would cause him to reach out or seek her attention more. How wrong she'd been.

"Had you thought of consequences when you're own vanity blinded you?" Zeus stared her down. "You began this blasted war in the first place!" His hand flew out and his hair fell to frame his face roughly. "I was simply clearing up your mess, my _dear_."

"My mess!?" Hera shouted, feeling disgusted at the accusation. "Oh, I am sorry that _Aphrodite_ planted that apple! Oh, I am so sorry that you could not decide whether _your wife_ was more beautiful than other women!" She seethed, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she matched his stare with more venom. How had she ended up with him!? He was impossible! "As per usual, you found yourself surrounded by other beauties and yet you couldn't recognise which to stay loyal to!"

Hera immediately reddened when she realised what she'd said. No... She was not jealous! No, no, no... His infidelity was just a bad mark on her value as the Goddess of marriage... That was all that hurt. Nothing more.

Both stared at each other. Eyes wide with anger, yet Zeus calmed down first and the playful glint in his eye returned as a smirk curled his lips. His wife, on the other hand, was trembling with fury, her eyes glowing with contempt and her hair was even looser; earning her a crazed look.

He was taken aback by her appearance though. Strands of her gold hair had fallen free from its braid and lay roughly around her forehead. Her chest heaved, emphasising her breasts.

Quickly, Zeus allowed his eyes to gaze lazily over her body. She wore a deep green dress, trimmed with gold, that hung over her body weightily yet still shaped her thin outline. She was so fierce for someone so petite.

Swallowing, Zeus closed the space between them, calmly wrapping his arms around her waist. Is strong arms trapping her against him.

He felt her immediately stiffen... and then struggle. Though her slaps against his arms were never successful, in fact they were the weakest attempts to keep him away he'd witnessed from her. Usually his wife was fiercer, stronger, than this.

"I thought I could end the war," he breathed, ignoring her struggle. "I was trying to please you all. Thetis, Athena and you. Especially you." For a moment, Hera's struggled ceased as she held tightly onto his forearms, regaining her strength. "I asked Eros aim for Hades when he was in the Dark Forest. At first, I planned on him noticing a Nymph, not Demeter's daughter. Nevertheless, I knew I could use her to my advantage," he paused to grip her tighter when she was about to return to her struggle. This took her by surprise and she stumbled against his chest.

"I planned on using Persephone in exchange for the Helm."

Hera froze.

"H-helm?" She stammered, her hands flat against his broad chest, as she stared up at her husband.

"Yes, my dear, the Helm of Darkness would then have been given to Athena."

"You needn't have bothered..." Hera blushed, trying to turn away but ended up being held even closer.

"What does that mean?" he breathed, causing goose-bumps to rise on her skin. Closing her eyes, she whispered against his shoulder as sweetly as a kiss, "I have influence over Hades."

The silence was overwhelming.

Hera frowned and turned to face Zeus but was knocked back as his lips crashed onto hers. It took her a moment to realise what was happening and she felt herself hungrily tasting his lips. When he pulled away she felt dizzy, gazing into his eyes as Zeus grinned back at her, his forehead connecting with hers as both tried to steady their breathing.

_No, this was not happening again! _Hera pulled back but remained in his arms (feeling her knees turn to jelly with the heat of their bodies), as he continued to look at her. Hera only blushed and tried to look anywhere but his eyes; knowing only too well how it would affect her to see him stare her down lovingly. She hated herself for it.

"We aren't so different after all." Zeus smirked.

"Well," Hera chuckled, "I don't use poor tactics!" She sneered, continuing her (even fainter) struggle against his powerful arms that tugged her ever close against his form; encouraging her to make eye contact.

"What did you use then?" Zeus asked, genuine curiosity evident in his voice.

Hera paused, blowing a strand of hair out of her eyes. "I promised Hades a wife."

* * *

Persephone's eyes opened but she had to blink several times before anything came in to focus. Groggily, she lifted her head, groaning as she attempted to lift her body from the tough ground.

Mud coated her body and matted her hair. It took her a moment to process where she was.

"Holy Styx!" She spluttered, hastily scrambling up from the floor of the forest. Demeter would kill her if she were missing.

Her head pounded as she stood and her legs wobbled beneath her. Standing proved to be a difficult task as she fell to her knees almost immediately. Persephone decided to process her surrounding further before making any hasty movement, especially as her eyes rolled inside her head with dizziness when she got up too fast. The sky was ablaze with sunlight... she was definitely near the entrance to the Dark Forest. No amount of sunlight could reach far into the forest.

_Thank the Gods..._

Hastily, she hitched up her chiton, lunging forward to run through the meadow before stopping herself completely.

Demeter would, no doubt, be searching already... She couldn't risk strutting through the meadow. How would that look to her mother?

Sighing, Persephone wandered among the trees, deciding to remain close to the edge of the meadow so as to navigate her way back to the palace.

Persephone stretched her arms out and yawned as she walked, her achy muscles yearning for rest immediately. The hard floor of the forest had been harsh on her body. Achy, tired and grumpy, Persephone could not take tripping over her dress one more time as she had been doing in her exhausted state.

Halting in her steps, she bent down and ripped off half her chiton. She never cared for the silly thing anyway. Though, she did hate the thought of a passing Nymph catching sight of her body. True, other Goddesses had shown more skin than this but Persephone had been brought up to believe her body was worth more than that. Her dress reached past her mid-thigh and she could not help but tug it down with every step she took. Not taking any risks.

Finally, Persephone reached her home.

It was still a good distance away but she knew that by climbing the vines to her window she'd be safe. Though, getting caught half naked, in the late afternoon, dirty and tired would evidently cause scandalous thoughts to sprout in her mothers mind.

Darting her head around to search for her mother, scanning the scene, she could not see any sign of her.

Gulping down her nerves; taking her chances, Persephone darted forwards; running as fast as her groaning muscles would allow. Breathing heavily, she laid both her hands against the sturdy vines that clasped the palace. Regaining her energy, adrenaline pumping in her veins. She was more awake now.

More aware of how messy she felt. Her frizzy hair kept flopping in her eyes as she climbed upwards, towards her window. She felt so irritated already in her current situation, she had half a mind to rip her hair out. At least then it wouldn't distract her from her current mission: get to her room quickly without getting caught.

"Hermes, what brings you here?"

Persephone froze, her foot caught in a tangle of branches. Her eyes darted to the front of the palace, feeling relieved to know that her mother could not see her from here... but Hermes (if she wasn't careful) _could_.

"I have the same news to bring to all deities!" Hermes chirped merrily, as he softly landed on the ground. "The war of the Greeks and the Trojans is over!"

"Great news indeed," Persephone heard her mother reply.

She continued to stretch her leg out to latch onto the vines and pull herself upwards, all the while trying to make sure she was out of sight. When her foot slipped she had to bite her lip to stop herself from yelping. Trying to remain calm, she pulled herself up wards yet again but remained still, steadying her heartbeat that was thudding loudly against her ribcage.

Breathing out a shaky sigh, Persephone turned her head to glance down at Hermes and the back of her mother. Demeter seemed to have said something, although it was too quiet for Persephone to hear.

But, in that moment, Hermes glanced up at the palace walls.

Persephone's heart stopped when he made eye contact with her, wearing an unreadable expression.

He'd seen her.

_Drat._

Well, her stealth had failed her this time. Hermes didn't seem shocked though. Had he known she was there all along?

Of course, Persephone mentally slapped herself, he could fly. He'd been blessed with those soft white wings since he'd been born. Maybe he'd seen her run to the palace?

Her face reddened with the sudden realisation of how she must look to him. The mud, her hair and her dress, which (due to the branches) had been ripped to shreds. She could only hope he hadn't noticed how most of her body was in sight for the whole world to see. The chiffon she had worn now barely covered her thigh, as her leg was lifted onto a higher branch and the slits made by the plants reach past her waist. Her face was burning with the realisation.

_Thank heavens he wasn't on the other side. He'd surely have seen more than allowed..._ Her blush grew deeper. Oh what a sight she must be.

"Nay, Ma'am, haven't seen her," Hermes replied slowly to Demeter, as Persephone hurled herself inside her bedroom' not-so-gracefully landing on her bedroom floor. She couldn't stay there any longer. Hermes would surely have stolen another glance at her before leaving...She could never live with herself if that happened, especially as she was practically naked... well, this was the most flesh that anyone had ever seen her show.

"_Kore_!" Her mother cried from outside. As Hermes was there, Demeter coated the desperation in her voice with a further softness.

"mmmph," Persephone moaned as she lifted her self onto her hands and knees, hissing as the hard wooden floor splintered against her legs.

"My lady," gasped a Nymph, as Persephone looked up. She hadn't expected anyone to be around, although she was thankful it was her personal chambermaid and not an unexpected visitor or even just a different servant.

"Orseis!" Persephone smiled, quite delighted at seeing her. The Nymph however was still in shock. Her mistress had just fallen through a window in rags and mud.

"Please, do not tell my mother how..." she blushed remembering Hermes glancing at her. "How I came to be here..."

For a moment, Orseis stared at her, baffled, but suddenly shook her and and stammered, "Y-yes, miss... of course," before dropping her laundry to wrap her arm around Persephone to guide her to her feet. Persephone smiled and thanked her as Orseis dashed to grab for towels and water. Other servants brought n jugs of steaming water, trying not to stare at the daughter of their mistress too much.

Persephone silently wished she'd instructed Orseis to be the only servant to bring the water, as she felt her face redden even more as each saw the shameful sight. How she could easily be the laughing stock of her mother now. Better for her to quickly wash and greet her mother with some excuse. Though, she had commanded for Orseis to notify her mother that she was around she just hadn't risen early. Probably the worst excuse she could think of, but any other and Demeter would surely be suspicious.

* * *

_**Author Note:** Sorry this took so long to upload, I had mock exams and then a ten hour art exam but back to writing for now! I made it long to make up for the long time. _

_Not sure if I described Hera and Zeus as best as I could, but please let me know! Reviews please! _

_:) Thanks so far!_


	5. Chapter 5

Athens was alive with festivities. The victory of the Greeks was held in the air with all the charisma a party will bring.

The Gods attended and watched the great performances of mortals and Nymphs below them in the Pantheon. All except Ares, whose bitter defeat had only strengthened the contempt he held for his sister.

Athena, however, had predicted his absence beforehand and already thought it best he did not arrive in Athens Aphrodite's carriage.

Aphrodite had been one of the first deities to arrive, accompanied by her children (who remained obediently at their mother's side at all times till she sent them to bed, deciding they were "too young for the night's gaiety.")

Eros remained with Aphrodite as he was of age to do as he pleased yet knew of nothing but being faithful to his mother and so remained as her companion throughout the night. Both wandered throughout the rooms keeping close watch for any sign of their targets that evening.

Demeter was one of the last to arrive but still greeted and introduced her daughter to all those who approached., trying to keep her by her side at all times and easing the conversation away from topics she thought too "mature" for Kore.

Persephone, who had never been to a festival before, was – to the surprise of her mother – very calm and confident with all who conversed with the young Goddess. Many were taken in by her charm; her sweet laughter that required no effort, her sparkling eyes that shone with curiosity with each conversation she had. Her presence was truly the uplift of many spirits.

Last of all to arrive, late at night, was Hades. The evening's cool air graced his skin like a knife as he stepped out of his golden chariot into the darkness. The light of many lanterns and candles led him to the centre of the celebrations.

Due to his aloof behaviour, Hades was not expected to arrive although he was invited by Athena herself. The Helm had been returned almost immediately after news rang out of Athena's glory. But tonight, Hades had no motive but obsession – for he was sure he was going mad. His state of limerence was now dragged out through days and nights with such a bitter sweet affect on him that he needed to visit Athens in hopes of seeing the young Goddess.

Simultaneously, Hades wanted so desperately to meet Persephone, the curious Spring Goddess, but he did not want her reaction. The tiny female would surely be afraid of the much older God who swooped into the festivities like a crow; hiding in the corner but acknowledged by all as the one-not-to-approach.

There was once a time when Hades did not behave this way, although many Gods never bothered with him then, Hades would still talk with his brothers and sisters. Namely, Poseidon, Hera and Hestia; the others did not bother to befriend the Underworld and remained civil.

For now, he needed to adjust to the new area.

Being locked up in the Underworld for centuries, he found comfort in solitude. The hoards of people laughing, shouting to one another, dancing felt like a blurry memory to Hades as if he had wandered into the back of his mind somehow and was visiting his younger years, before the Underworld.

His presence was felt like a heavy weight on the surrounding Nymphs and Gods, his dark cloak differentiating him from the gaiety. But still his eyes darted around the room.

Part of him was hoping.

Part of him was dreading.

Both sides of him were colliding and agreeing all at once, causing a mixture of anxiety and nausea to shake his senses.

A few corridors across, Aphrodite had been flustered since dark fell on Athens. She wanted so desperately to put her powers to the test. Another part of her wanted to annoy Hera further. She was well-aware of how Persephone's situation could jeopardise Hera's role as the Goddess of Marriage and Family.

Aphrodite felt that this was true revenge for Hera's neglect toward her and Ares. Especially since she'd blessed the marriage of her and Hephaestus.

_This and the Trojan war_, she told herself, _is enough_.

Eros was only too aware of his mother's fidgety disposition. She snapped at the servers, other Gods and Athena herself; Athena no doubt passed this off as frustration for Ares defeat and moved on to greet other guests.

After all, Aphrodite, Apollo and Artemis had all been on the Trojans side yet still attended; in hopes of communicating an agreement of civil relations.

Evidently, Ares had no intention to patch the wound of their relationship.

Before Hades appearance, though, Persephone had managed to charm many guests and was now part of a small circle of people she was supposedly entertaining.

Her youthful countenance earned their attention but her charming self led them to stay.

Hermes was beaming at his young friend, whom he stood beside, his eyes always on hers or at his feet. His height matched Persephone's, yet the others were all taller than both of them.

Apollo stood on Persephone's others side, winking at her every time he caught her eye. Poor Persephone was taken aback every time. Her face flushed with heat and she would shuffle closer to Hermes. Hermes, in her eyes, was (once again) her dear friend. With all the attention he was paying; she was sure of it.

Apollo, however, had once again gotten her flustered and confused; blushing every time he whispered in her ear, which was flirty yet still good-natured (she had been whispered worse before). Apollo was not going to cross the line... especially when her mother was a few feet away and seemed to be watching her daughter closely.

Damn imprudence, Apollo couldn't help but snort.

When Demeter dragged Persephone away from the group (much to the dismay of all) two of the mortals had walked past Aphrodite and Eros, whispering "charming, absolutely charming."

This worried Aphrodite, who was usually so calm and collected in so public a place, tugged on Eros's wing and told him in a low voice, "keep your eye on her," before wandering off in search for the Lord of the Underworld.

Eros turned his attention back to the young Goddess, being guided into a conversation with Athena and Demeter.

Athena remained in her sensible appearance but the youths charms were not lost on a stone Goddess like Athena.

Meanwhile, Aphrodite was searching for the secret guest (and most crucial).

Aphrodite finally gave up, thinking he would not appear. He wasn't expected to by any guest in Athens and Aphrodite decided to drink wine, leaning back on a pillar, staring at the entrance to the pantheon for she felt a sense of bitter hope that her plan would not fail. Every sip of her goblet filled her with more despair that her plan had already failed before it had begun.

Persephone found herself getting hot and bothered by the amount of people around her and finally escaped onto the balcony. Her mother was far too engrossed in conversation by her sisters. She'd rarely visited them and so there had been a lot of catching up to do. Persephone had seen this as a way to excuse herself carefully and duck out the door.

The beach was only a little way off away from the festivals. She could see the sea from where she stood – leaning against the wooden posts of the balcony. Lanterns floated above the sea, there dim glow held no power over the moon for it cast a glimmer of the dark ocean.

Sighing, Persephone (for once) felt relaxed in the ephemeral solitude.

Her hair dangled in the air when the night time breeze caught it and held it with a delicate touch before placing it behind her. The moon shone above her and she enjoyed the glow of it on the waves ahead of her. The shine twinkled on it's surface; the elegance held her gaze for so long she hardly heard anyone enter behind her.

She gasped when she heard someone cough behind her. She whipped round (her back pressed against the support) as her eyes took in Apollo standing in front of her, a lop-sided grin painted on his tanned face.

"Didn't mean to scare you," he raised his hands as if in defence. Persephone was still a little shocked but annoyance took over. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him; trying to move as far away from Apollo as possible. This was her time alone before her mother found her again. She didn't want him ruining it.

"May I say," Apollo began, following Persephone closely to the other side of the balcony, "you look ravishing in that," he waved at her outfit. Persephone wore a white dress that respected all her modesty (but like most her clothes could not hide the curvaceous figure of the young girl).

"Thanks," she grumbled, looking away as he neared her more. She felt her face flush but he knew he couldn't see due to the darkness. The candlelight cast a dim glow on both there faces, just enough for her to see his smug grin and floppy blonde hair.

"Though, the other morning's outfit was beautiful too" he grinned.

Persephone though, didn't understand and she opened her mouth to ask when he silenced her by pressing a finger to her lips; much to her disgust.

"Running home from the forest definitely rewarded a remarkable look," he smirked.

Persephone gasped.

Of course, she thought, _God of the Sun_... _Returning from war._

As she stood there speechless, Apollo took advantage He caught her lips roughly with his own, his hands firmly on her waist, forcing her to stay still.

Apollo's tongue dove into her own keenly, while she cringed at his taste. He felt slimy and tangy... she felt sick to the pit of her stomach. His tongue was rough and grazed along hers which made her yelp with shock, though she was sure it could have been mistaken for a moan in Apollo's ears.

She wanted to move, but her body was sandwiched between the wooden posts (which now felt like knives in her back) and Apollo, whose warm body was not comforting at all. His body heat was like fire burning her skin as she tried to free herself form his vice-like grip on her hips.

Desperately, Persephone screamed hard into the kiss, hoping it would urge him to stop or if it were loud enough to signal for help.

Finally, before Persephone thought he would show no respect or mercy, he pulled away.

Persephone felt breathless, Apollo's stood above her his breathing returning to normal. The candlelight was just bright enough for Persephone to see guilt in his eyes. He smiled gently as if about to apologise but bit back his words.

"Why did you-" Persephone tried to ask but she already knew his lust for her; she had guessed from the moment Aphrodite taught her about love and lust. She understood all of Apollo's actions from that day on.

Before Persephone could say anything further; to explain or simply to reject him, "I'll see you later," was whispered in her ear, then Apollo crept back into the party leaving Persephone shell-shocked and alone to her thoughts.

That was her first kiss. The very first.

And he'd stolen it.

* * *

**Sorry I didn't update in so long but I have now finished my exams and can anxiously await the results as I write more! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

Despite her charm,Hades had noticed a change in Persephone. Her calm and confident poise in conversation was disturbed by her constant looking behind her. A rosy flush burned her cheeks now and then as she quickly returned eye contact to the person she chatted to.

Earlier Persephone maintained a distance from her mother but now she remained close by. Hades could see distance in her eyes as if her mind were somewhere else but he couldn't tell if she were happy or upset in that moment. She was a walking mystery and he could keep his eyes off her.

"May I sit here?" Aphrodite appeared before Hades, blocking his view of Persephone (much to his annoyance). With a curt nod, Hades watched as Aphrodite took the seat opposite him but immediately returned his attention to the beautiful goddess.

"Enjoying the view?" She smirked as Hades sipped from his goblet, his eyes focused on the young goddess as she laughed at a joke Artemis had told her.

Briefly, he flicked his eyes over to Aphrodite. "No offence, but did I not reject you the last time we spoke?" He raised an eyebrow, wondering if she remembered their little talk when he visited her palace all those years ago.

She shifted, huffing irritably, her clingy red dress creased as she crossed her legs causing crumpled lines to diagonally slide from her breast to her opposite sides' hip. "I wasn't talking about that." She leaned forward. "I came here to discuss your muse."

Rolling his eyes, Hades replied, "what are you talking about?"

"Demeter's daughter, Persephone," she said, wearing unreadable expression. "That's who you've been staring for hours now!"

Hades was speechless. A silence filled the gap between them as Aphrodite's unblinking eyes watched Hade's try to reply and fail.

"What is there to talk about?" He finally mumbled.

Leaning back, Aphrodite's smile faded and she sighed, turning slightly to glimpse the Spring Goddess. Working the fields more than usual lately had tinted Persephone's skin to a golden glow. She could see why so many Gods were falling for her.

Although Hades admired her appearance and saw Persephone above all beauty (even the Goddess before him was no match in his eyes) he was also attracted to the young Goddesses natural curiosity and charm. The twinkle in her eyes told him that there were millions of thoughts to be read and desires to be told.

"From what I hear," Aphrodite interrupted his thoughts, "many have asked for her hand."

Hades was immediately apprehensive, "and who would they be?" He scowled as he stared down Aphrodite. His euphoria for the night was greatly disturbed by this woman.

A grin passed over her face like a shadow for a brief second; she had all the power here and she could see the longer she took to reply, the more Hades squirmed.

"Who do you think?"

Hades' eyes were growing cold with jealousy and worry. Narrowing his eyes at her briefly, he scanned the room as if he could find hoards of men proposing to Persephone.

No luck.

Aphrodite chuckled. "Maybe you should see her when Apollo's around."

"I have. She seemed uninterested." He waved off, his drink forgotten now as he looked at Aphrodite blankly.

"Completely?"

Hades fell silent at that.

Persephone would often blush at Apollo's affection so was she completely uninterested or did she like him?

"She'll marry one day..." Aphrodite added bitterly. "We're all _expected_ to."

Drinking deeply, he wiped at his mouth before rasping "look around," he waved, "do you see anyone faithful?"

Frowning, Aphrodite asked "what are you implying?"

"You and Hepheastus? Does he know about Ares?" He smirked, but his mind had been on a different thought.

"We don't discuss it," she said curtly. The way she glanced around and stared at her nails told Hades that they did in fact discuss such a thing. "Anyway, are you worried she'll choose Apollo no matter what happens?"

The bitter loop hole he was imaging suddenly caved in on itself like an avalanche hurls itself off the mountain. He was at a loss for words. It hadn't occurred to him that he might have competition. He was also aware of Apollo's advantage; Hades and Persephone hadn't actually met yet. As soon as she'd suggested Persephone marrying another, he had of her taking Hades as her lover. Now he could think clearly, the roles could be reversed.

"I hope you had nothing to do with this," Hades snapped, suddenly aggravated by his new realisation and new information.

Aphrodite simply smirked; remaining silent on the matter. Instead she followed Hades gaze to watch Persephone. "You forget my position; love has always been a tricky job but I am the only one who understands it."

She smiled sympathetically at the man before her, his infatuation was taking over him. Hades now had a weakness; she could only hope he didn't let anyone use that against him.

"All I wanted to say was make your move."

* * *

Persephone was worn out. She moved more sluggishly, her eyelids were growing heavy and yawns kept interrupting her chatter.

All she desired was her bed at that moment. To just collapse on something soft was all she could think about and the more her head spun, the more she wanted to collapse. She wobbled slightly on her feet and her eyes struggled to stay open.

Giving her daughter a sideways glance, Demeter decided to send Persephone to her bed.

Persephone quietly thanked her, placing her glass on the side with a muted clang (the loud music and chatter was so overwhelming it made all that was quiet now silent). She could feel her mother's eyes burning into the back of her head as she left the party to wander the dimly lit hallways of the palace.

Her drowsiness made appreciation for the ornate decorations and smooth walls impossible. When she awoke, Persephone was able to take in the palace's regal beauty and the many tapestries that hung the walls.

Some of Athena's guests were to stay the night – given that some lived far from Athens and had children to care for.

As Demeter and Persephone lived in Enna, Athena offered them each a room for the night. Athena had already showed them where they'd be staying as part of their conversation earlier in the evening when the sky was bright. It was pitch black outside now, with stars twinkling like sequins in the blanket of the night.

Sighing, Persephone dragged her feet till she reached a staircase, pulling herself up each step to reach yet another corridor. The stone walls emitting cold on her skin. She hugged herself for warmth as she walked on shaky feet. The noise of the party echoing in the distance behind her as fresh wave of silence washed over her exhausted body.

As she tried to find her way around, Persephone thought back to the night's events; Apollo's kiss in particular (which, unfortunately, stood out the most).

It was okay for a first kiss, she admitted to herself but it was completely unwelcome. Apollo had done nothing but ogle her body for the past few years. At first, Persephone enjoyed the attention; it was new and exciting, but after a year, her attitude changed. His advances were annoying. Apollo could not take a hint.

_Look at all the other romances_, she thought bitterly.

Maybe is Apollo had been more interested in her rather than looking her up and down like a hungry wolf, she might have liked him? Most likely not but Persephone had only her mother to talk to. Which was nice but she craved a different set of friends.

Persephone snapped from her thoughts when someone coughed behind her. Whirling around, Persephone broke out in a grin when she saw Hermes sheepishly smiling back at her.

Their friendship went way back to when Persephone was an infant. Hermes was the first to call Persephone by her real name (the name she preferred). After Apollo's advances were waited on by her naïve self, Hermes distanced himself. Tonight almost felt like a reunion.

Persephone leapt forward for a hug, almost knocking Hermes clean off his feet, with new-found energy, the floorboards creaking with such sudden movements. Hermes was a few inches shorter than her, his face flushed from ambrosia, so Persephone crouched slightly when she hugged him.

It took only a few seconds for Hermes to find his balance and start chuckling, "I've missed you too, _Kore_."

She polled back, scowling (though Hermes saw a smile struggling to break free). "Don't call me that!" She playfully slapped his arm.

"Hey," he raised his hands, a stupid grin plastered on his face. "Not my fault your mother named you twice.

"A technicality," she waved her hand lazily in dismissal. It was Zeus who'd apparently been adamant that his daughter be named Persephone. It was the only thing he'd ever done for her. Persephone had suspected that that was why her mother called her Kore instead. She'd always preferred 'Persephone' to 'Kore.'

Hermes walked Persephone to her room as they both filled each other in on what they'd missed over the years. Hermes had more to say than Persephone, seeing as she'd been locked away in Enna her whole life.

Once they'd reached her door, she unlocked it – with the key Athena had given her when showing her and Demeter around - and stepped inside, not turning away from her friend. Both Both felt like it was only yesterday they were both giggling in Enna.

"Hermes," she began. Persephone wanted to tell someone (and who better than Hermes?) and it was on the tip of her tongue but...

"Goodnight," she breathed, deciding against it (he was a messenger after all).

Smiling, Hermes quickly grabbed her hand and raised it briefly to his lips, "Goodnight, _Kore_," he stuck his tongue out and left.

Clambering into bed, Persephone was a hurricane. The evening had been filled with excitement (she'd finally made it out of Enna), a kiss and friendship.

Simultaneously, Persephone's spirits were uplifted and being dragged down by the memory of Apollo's lips assaulting her mouth. His rough tongue sliding over her own. She shivered.

She didn't even know what to feel. Anger? Definitely. Guilt? Maybe. Pity? She was unsure.

At least she and Hermes found each other again. She felt herself smile as she lay back on her bed. Staring at the ceiling, Persephone decided it would be best to avoid Apollo at all costs. If his harassment was his only aim then so be it. She wasn't going to put up with it any longer.

* * *

**Sorry I left you hanging! I finally managed to type this one up. Hopefully, the next chapter wont take too long...**

**As usual: review, follow, favourite please :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Being brought to Olympus felt like bad luck.

Apparently work had to be done there or Demeter had a meeting? Persephone's attention had been elsewhere when she had explained her plans aloud.

The awkward kiss had been on her mind since that night...

Persephone nervously glanced over her shoulder yet again. She was alone. Good. No chance of an awkward meeting with Apollo.

The sun blared down on her as she rose from the steps of Zeus's palace, shielding her eyes to look out to the field of lush green, littered with strong trees. She longed to be over there. Her mother had left her only a few minutes ago but Persephone couldn't stop shifting around in her seat. She tried to occupy her mind with stories but every attempt failed and brought her back to Apollo's kiss.

She was confused. She understood that much but what she didn't understand was how he affected her: one minute she'd think she actually might have feelings for him. Then he'd speak. And she was certain they weren't _those_ kind of feelings. If she was honest, she felt angry about him kissing her like _that_ more than being kissed. He didn't see how uncomfortable she was. And that had her seething!

A moment later, Persephone couldn't take it more. Abandoning her post, she briskly walked towards her special place; the Dark Forest.

The grass tickled her ankles, the mud squelched under her sandals (so much that she almost got stuck and decided to leave them behind, wobbling as she did so) and the sunlight sparkled in between the leaves that rustled above her. The Dark Forest was so beautiful but Persephone longed for more colour. Gingerly, she waved her hand, twirling her fingers as wisps of silver seeped into the trunk of a strong oak ahead of her. The silver sparked slightly as blooms of marigolds and daffodils sprouted alongside the leaves; running down in a chain like the branches of a willow tree.

Smiling, she continued on, practising what her mother had taught her on nearly anything within the forest until it looked as special as it was to her.

Bending down, Persephone plucked a glowing lily from the earth, inspecting it. It was so odd – all on its own.

Persephone's eyes widened; she jumped back.

The ground shown. Where the lily had been was now replaced with a gash in the ground; opening like a mouth as dirt and rocks painfully sprayed her. Darkness seeped from the hole like the mist on a graveyard.

She froze.

The crumbling, crunching noise wouldn't stop. Persephone jumped up and started to sprint; the shaking of the floor making it harder to not lose balance. The shaking stopped. Persephone did too. Hearing a shriek of horses as two hooves emerged from the ground, she rushed on.

Her heart pounded against her rib-cage; her breathing harsh as fire soared up her throat. Any longer and she'd collapse. But it was either run or die.

Tears pricked the back of her eyes at the thought. They welled in her eyes as the galloping ink black horses beat the earth, gaining on Persephone. Her legs were screaming in agony as she forced herself on a faster pace. The carriage dragged behind; gold weaving into black in fine detail.

But to a fault. Her ankle snapped. Searing pain ran up her leg like fire. Persephone screamed, clutching at her foot, tears running down her cheeks. Mud coated her. She slipped trying to run again; only able to limp. Whimpering as a mixture of cold and hot ran up and down her leg, the sting worse with each step.

In one swoop of his arms, he was able to hoist Persephone into the carriage. For a moment Persephone sat there, trapped by his left arm, crying and grabbing her ankle; too pre-occupied to realise that they were heading into the black hole in the ground. When she saw it looming towards her she let out a blood-curdling scream. Hades grimaced.

With all her might, she beat her arms against him, using her one good leg to kick at him. Anything to free her. Her fist punching him square in the jaw earning a disgruntled "ummpf" from the man. Using her nails, she deeply dragged them against his cheek; drawing blood that filled her nails and dripped onto her dress.

But he relentlessly held on as the carriage dived forward. A rush of air hit her hard, blowing her body back against him, pinning her closer to Hades. Persephone stopped her struggle, clinging to her seat to save her life.

When the darkness wouldn't stop, Persephone fainted.

* * *

A/N: I (accidentally) abandoned this... sorry! I usually write horror type stories so writing in this genre is different and new to me. That's why a new chapter takes so long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please give feedback. Reviews please!


	8. Chapter 8

With the bitter taste of dirt on her lips, Persephone awoke in a large plush chair. The red velvet cradling her entire body as lay in a slump position, pressure applied to her broken ankle. Mud plastered most of her body, but had dried in a crusty plaster that flaked off when she moved. The blood in her nails had also dried and stained her dress. Balancing her weight on her elbows she leaned forward, blinking until her eyes focused, her head pounding in her head.

She jumped when she saw a lady examining her foot before her, bent down her eyes and hands at work on her ankle. Her white hair covering her face like a curtain. Her skin was almost translucent; even more so when compared to the dark tan skin of Persephone. Hypnotic eyes captured Persephone; she had never seen such eyes; purple and blue molding together in a haze but the depth behind them was intense...

"Uh, sorry? Who are you?" Persephone squeaked, her voice soar from all the screaming earlier. She almost pulled her feet away, but a flash of pain ignited so she remained still in this woman's hands.

The lady lifted her head slowly, "I am Hecate, my dear."

"Oh," Persephone frowned. She was hoping for more information than that. "As in the sorceress?"

"Yes. As in the sorceress." She echoed. She didn't say any more and Persephone was hoping, as she waited, that more information would be delivered. But no.

Persephone felt her stress levels rising, but she took a deep breath before asking, "where am I?"

"Your waiting room."

"No, I mean – what?"

She returned her gaze to Persephone's foot, reaching inside a bag Persephone hadn't noticed was there. As she pulled out a long, slender, silver tool, she explained "this is your waiting room. The next room is your bedroom. But," she continued, steadying the tool near Persephone's foot, "we're in the Underworld," she plunged the knife into her ankle. Persephone yelped loudly, grunting when she nudged it further in. "That's what you wanted to know, really."

Persephone narrowed her eyes at her with clenched teeth.

"Relax, my dear, I am helping you." She whispered, her hands gently running up and down her leg.

"Yeah, it seems like it!" Persephone said through gritted teeth.

With a quick glance at Persephone, Hecate rose her finger and pressed it against her lips to say "shhh" before placing her fingertips against Persephone's ankle. Hecate gripped the tool with one hand, the other making a spider-like form on her foot. Warmth spread through Persephone's ankle, heat rising so much she could actually feel the cold of the metal tool grazing her bone. Persephone relaxed a little. That was when Hecate yanked the tool out...

* * *

Hades paced his room. Did she hate him? Was she still in pain? One look in the mirror at his scarred face told him it was a bad first impression.

Upon landing in the Underworld, to which he entered usually through the cave, he noticed his passenger had fallen limp against him. Servants came to take care of the horses and the carriage but he insisted on carrying Persephone himself.

She was very different now to when she was in the forest: blood splattered her white dress, mud smeared every inch of her and her ankle had swollen at least twice the size. Frowning, he knew he was to blame for her state. His pace quickened. How would he seem to her now?

Once across Styx and through the doors of his palace, he placed Persephone in the care of Hecate who seemed disappointed in Hades as soon as she saw the state of the girl in his arms. Truly, he hadn't meant to cause any suffering.

It felt like hours now since he'd placed her in her chair and left. One last look at her and he knew he was doomed. She couldn't love him now. Never. Not after this. But, she could like him... He was sure of that.

* * *

Persephone, now with a bandaged ankle, was clean. It seemed like she never would be, freeing her hair from the hard and dusty mud. But there she was, wearing a ruby red gown that hugged her chest and waist before flowing down to the floor. She felt like a queen. Admiring herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel older.

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts.

She opened it to a translucent, gaunt figure. Their wide eyes stared passed her.. "Who are you?" she blurted rather rudely.

"I am Philip... a servant of Lord Hades." Their voice floated quietly as Persephone stared in horror. "He requests for your presence at dinner."

"Well, tell him no," she snapped. Crossing her arms, she stared down the ghost. She made him jump at that (obviously previous guests were more polite or submissive) but she knew her place here: She was a guest. And servants couldn't argue with guests. Only Lords...

"No, your Ladyship?" The ghosts eyes turned on her. Persephone felt goosebumps rise on her arms but she maintained her stare. It was then she realised he was actually floating. His feet didn't touch the floor; he floated above it; hovering!

"No." Why should she go? Hades kidnapped her. "If he wants to talk, he should have thought about that before he kidnapped me." With that, she slammed the door in the ghosts face.

With a deep breath, she leaned on the door, her heart pounding.

* * *

**A/N: I love reading your reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

"She said what?!" Hades growled in disbelief.

"Sire, perhaps you'd best calm-"

"I am calm!" He roared. "Away with you," he waved off Philip who floated through a doorway to his right.

Persephone, if she had any sense, would have met him at dinner: he'd planned to explain everything. Calmly, he picked up his goblet, filled with wine, sipped deeply. He tried to collect himself. He would see her tomorrow anyway. He'd search for her if he had to.

But his frown deepened as he thought about her; the way she looked at Apollo, her smile when she was on land... the way she screamed and beat him upon entering the Underworld. Why couldn't she look at him the way she looked at Apollo..?

Slamming the cup onto the table, (so hard the glass parts shattered, spraying the table and slitting his knuckles) he flung himself from the table and almost ran up to Persephone's room. It was only down the hall from his own so soon he was pounding on the door of the small goddess.

Persephone's heart quickened when three loud knocks slammed on her door. "W-who is it?" She called out innocently, using the bed as a shield.

"You know damn well who it is!" Hades yelled through the barrier.

Persephone bit her lip deciding on whether to open her door or not. "What do you want?" She asked with confidence, knowing full well that she could stop him from hurting her if that was his intention. She didn't sit around all day in the palace like most thought.

There was a moment of hesitation from behind the door, Persephone braced herself, hands read and by the door.

"What I want?!" He questioned aloud, "I want you! But right now, I want to talk sense into you!"

With that, Persephone raised an eyebrow and swung open the door. Hades momentarily stumbled, surprise flashing in his eyes for a second before he returned to his furious state. "So," Persephone turned and walked to the middle of the room, opening her arms as if to invite him in further, "What is this sense you want to talk me into?"

Before he could speak, she waved her hands, sending sharp thorns to scatter across the door. Each thorn, there were about eight, were floating (under Persephone's control as her hand was pointed at him in a claw-like manner) inches away from Hades face. "You better hope I wont regret opening my door. You already dragged me down to this hell-hole, literally a hell-hole! And now, you want me to speak to you like this? Well, go ahead!" She looked at him rather smugly, knowing he was scared (the look on his face said it all) but she also found herself liking how impressed he seemed to be with her power.

"I wasn't implying you hadn't any sense," Hades began, his voice now calm and quiet, not taking his eyes of a particularly sharp thorn close to his eye. "What I'm saying is that you're in the Underworld now... and you're probably confused about this new situation. Coming to dinner politely would have given you a chance for me to explain everything." Taking his chances, his eyes slid in her direction, watching as her eyes narrowed then widened; watchful of this stranger.

With a flick of her wrist, the thorns scattered to the floor. "Go ahead. Explain." She said curtly, standing still, her eyes staring at him; concentrating on his every move. This was a man capable of breaking the earth and snatching her away from her home. She wasn't going to waste any time on mercy if he made _any_ move.

Hades stepped into her room. The place had been decorated just as he'd wanted it. For her. Flowers were carved into the wooden arch over the door, painted white, with a silver shine (it reminded him of her magic), the wood of the four-poster bed remained it's dark oak colour but had also had a fine craftsmen touch on it; vines and flowers spiraling to the top. The curtains were green with red, yellow, pink and blue plants stitched into it. The walls were a light blue, the ceiling had been painted to look like the day sky from above (he was sure she'd miss it). Her personal bathroom was behind the door opposite him. Everything she'd need, he had catered for, ready to be his bride.

"When I first saw you, I couldn't help but think 'there's a girl who knows what she wants.' You were in the forest at the time. Suddenly I saw you and," did he dare say it? "Well, naturally, I thought you were beautiful." The pink tinting her cheeks had not gone unnoticed by him and he smirked. "Your eyes, Persephone are full of life and curiosity that people lose... especially here where there isn't any life-"

"Hecate's alive," she butted in, her arms now crossed.

He blinked. He couldn't remember the last time someone dared interrupt him. He liked her spirit; she sure would be a fine queen. "Yes, she is alive. She'll tend to your health if you ever need it-"

"Get on with your story!" Persephone snapped, her voice growing louder with each word. She was tired and didn't care about what she needed here. She wasn't staying here anyway.

"Okay, my bride..." his tongue dripped with the last word; rolling it off his tongue as he bathed in satisfaction at her expression. The smug goddess was now wide-eyed and open mouthed with shock. He couldn't stand to be interrupted so much with her impatience.

"Bride?" she muttered.

"I brought you here to be my queen... Persephone, I do love you... I know you wont feel the same way," e bent his head, he hadn't accepted this but he knew there was no chance in hell of her loving him back now. "But, can you risk going back home, with everyone knowing you were taken by me to the Underworld and given back unmarried?"

Her expression changed in a heart beat. No longer the doe-eyed young girl, but now viscous lioness. "excuse me?" Her voice had shifted to dangerously quiet. "Do you think I care what people back home think of me?" She spat, her claws ready. Hades edged backwards. He wasn't afraid necessarily but wary. She'd scratched his face before, she'd do it again.

"Every single god and goddess there is has fucked someone or even rumored to have and they are never judged. What makes you think that I'll be singled out?"

Quietly, he replied, his fingers on the archway, ready to leave, "because, my lady, each promiscuous god has been married before they did those things."

He was right to be wary. Persephone hurled her hands around her, conjuring the abandoned thorns that pelted themselves at Hades face. Each sharp jab was only on his face. Blood leaked from each stab. Persephone's face held only loathing; her face flushed, teeth bared and nostrils flaring: if she could, she would have killed him right then and there. She was angry enough to do so.

* * *

**A/N: Go ahead. Be honest. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Ah!" Hades yelped, his eyes squinted shut, clasping at the sides of the chair. "She really dug them in."

"I take it" Hecate said as she plucked another thorn from his face and placed it in the basin on the table, each one covered in Hades' blood, "dinner didn't go well."

A servant at Hades head dabbed at the slits in his face as he tried to calm his breathing. In all honesty, he felt like crying. The love of his life hated him; despised him; hurt him. Tears pricked the back of his eyes but he swallowed them down. He didn't want to cry around Hecate. Or anyone for that matter.

"We didn't have dinner." He grunted, pushing himself upright. They were in his room. His room wasn't as ornate as Persephone's but he did make sure to have a red plush chair beside him, dark wood for the bed and archways. But white walls instead of Persephone's blue. And black curtains with red trimming. "She refused. I came up to talk to her and she understood that she was to be my wife and... she didn't take it very well."

"Hades..." Hecate perched herself on the table in front of him, the servant picked up the bowl of warm watered down blood and thorns and was dismissed. "Please tell me you kept your temper?"

"...I may have been a little angry," Hades mumbled. He was ashamed of himself. He knew he had no right to be angry at Persephone. "I do regret my actions were a little out of line. I'll admit that. I had no right."

"Next time, you go and talk to her calmly. Have a real conversation," Hecate got up to leave, "oh, and start off with a door between you. Just in case."

* * *

Hades smiled, lying down on his bed. Persephone's room was just down the hall. He could go now and talk to her. Though he was sure she'd be asleep now. He decided that in the morning he would explain himself properly to the young maiden. Ask if she needed anything. Maybe they could even talk about …. things. He didn't know much about Persephone except she liked nature. And anyone knew that.

_Maybe she'd like some flowers?_ He thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep, the scars on his face healing into bloodstained slits.

* * *

Persephone had other plans.

She waited till the mumbles from Hades room had gone quiet and, as she peaked through her door, witnessed Hecate leave for her own room. Persephone slipped out, slowly closing the door behind her. She prayed none of her movements would wake Hades as she crept passed his door; the floor didn't creak so she trusted the fates were in her favour.

Persephone didn't know how late it was. She didn't even know where she was: she'd entered a darker corridor after getting lost trying to find the dinner hall (for she thought that would lead her to the exit). Winds slithered across her skin, moving her hair this way and that. It seemed to grow harder against her as she walked forward; a slit ahead of her shedding light: was this home? Her way out?

She hadn't changed her dress since Hades left. The length was ill-suited for her task and the absence of sleeves (as well as chest) made her all the more colder. Goosebumps rose up her arms and shoulders.

The light got closer with each step. She reached out in front of her – her other arm was desperately hugging her waist for warmth – the light was blindingly bright. She squinted.

_Almost there..._

Persephone lunged forward, piercing through the light, stepping inside. But there was no inside. The feeling of achievement was lost before it began as dread electrified her veins.

Persephone fell.

* * *

Hades awoke with a start. Grunting, he called at "What? Who is it?"

The knocking stopped. A timid yet urgent voice called out "Persephone's missing!"

That was enough for him to leap up from his bed, grab his bident. Yanking the door open he looked down at a shocked servant. The servant was accustomed to Hades always appearing sensible and clean but jagged scratches (although healing) scarred his face, he had not bothered to change his clothes either.

"What do you mean she is missing?" He asked, his eyes searching down the corridor as if expecting to see her there. "SPEAK!" His eyes stared down the poor servant.

She jumped, "Oh, me and her chamber maids were bringing her food up... as she wasn't at dinner. When we opened her door, she was nowhere to be seen."

"How long ago was this?!"

"Oh, well, we just looked... so not long?" She floated over to the rest of the servants; staring into the distance, eyes glazed over as usual.

"HECATE" Hades screamed, "MINOS, RADAMANTHUS... ANYONE!"

The servant jumped and scurried off to its friends as Hades bounded further into the corridor; eyes frantically searching.

"Hecate already knew when the servants told her; she's searching the basement and floor up from hers."

Hades turned on his heel, his trident hitting the ground beside him with a clang.

Radamanthus appeared an old man at first glance. If it wasn't for his muscular build you'd dismiss him as frail and weak. He had white hair and beard, wrinkles at his mouth and eyes. Minos was the same except his hair contained more grey; he also wasn't as care-free as Radamanthus seemed sometimes. But cross either of them and you'd learn your lesson. Although Hades was far more powerful; being a god.

Radamanthus raised an eyebrow at Hades change in behaviour, he let it go. After all, his guest was missing.

"Minos is searching the left side of the palace... I'm about to search the right. The servants cover everything else." Radamanthus then proceeded to walk past Hades to continue his mission.

Hades stuck out his arm, blocking Radamanthus. "What if she's not in the palace...?"

He frowned. He'd never seen Hades act like this. So worried and... scared. It made him uneasy. "She can't have gone there. The entry way to those places is blocked off." Before walking away, he added, "and Charon can't let her on his boat!"

With that, he left.

* * *

**A/N: I realise it's been over a year since I began writing this story... and Persephone's only just arrived in the Underworld (Hades really is a slow mover). Hope you enjoy it! Please give reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

Her eyes popped open.

Few torches were mounted emitting an orange glow that bounced off the walls. A pungent dampness hung in the air and invaded her nostrils. Using the wall beside her, she balanced herself against it, her head spinning as she stumbled around using the rough, rocky path as a guide. From what she could make out in the dimly lit area, it appeared she was in some kind of cave.

Oh Gods, Persephone thought, her eyes trying to focus on her surroundings. Deciding that the only way to move forward was to do just that (move forward) she followed the torches into an opening.

From what she could make out there were silhouettes trudging around. Some were behind bars, others bumped into her with blank expressions; completely void of any life.

As for the imprisoned, they slumped forward against the bars while others gripped the the metal in vice-like fists and barred their teeth in frustration.

A sickly pit in her stomach formed and Persephone felt her hands shake at her sides. She stepped back around the corner, hoping she could be hidden enough in the darkness.

A cold cackle broke the silence.

Persephone's eyes darted towards where the sound emitted. Her heart hammering in her chest as she begged her body to keep still.

A man flashed a wicked grin at her behind his own jail cell. His dirty hands pawing at the bars. He continued to laugh, his voice deep and cold, resting his face against the metal.

"We are joined," he whispered loudly. Persephone wasn't sure what he was talking about or who he was even talking to but she found herself gripping a ridge in the stone wall to keep upright.

His words seemed to have affected others, besides Persephone, though. For as soon as he spoke, wild screams and laughter were heard in the distance. Others started mumbling incoherently. Those, Persephone noticed, were the ones who clutched their heads tightly in their hands and rocked backwards against the wall of their cell. All of which seemed to be fighting an inner battle but frightened her nonetheless.

"The Queen herself," he spoke again over the babble, "has come to grace us with her presence."

Persephone froze in place as he spoke again. Each syllable dripped with menace.

"Come forward," he beckoned, his arms outstretched towards her, squeezing through a gap in the bars.

Persephone knew she'd be safe as long as they were in their cells. She stared around her. The only ones who were not in a prison cell seemed to be of no harm. So, knowing that (from his tone) he could make this a whole lot worse for her is she didn't go forward, she slowly walked towards him. The mud squelched in between her toes; coating her feet and staining her dress. With her head held high, she approached.

"Here is the Dreaded Persephone..." he drawled when he sensed her draw closer.

From the short distance, Persephone could make out the man's features more clearly. His hard was long and tangled, sweat shined on his forehead and blood clotted on his cheeks. With closer inspection, Persephone gasped.

The man's eyes had been sewn shut.

"Do I disgust you madam?" He spat.

"N-no," she replied weakly, averting her gaze.

"And why not?" He whispered, his voice dangerously calm. "Does none of this shock you? Is this what you want?"

"No," she frowned, taking a step forward to get a better look at her accuser. "Why would you ask me a thing like-"

"The Queen speaks," he smirked. "Well... Our Queen comes with a lighter tone than that of her King!" He shouts for the others to hear. In response, the chatter rises again; the depraved groans, the mad cackles and the cheering as other prisoners lean out of their cages to watch poor Persephone.

"Who are you?" Persephone inquires sternly. "Who gave you the right?"

"No one... now that I'm in Tartarus."

Persephone felt like she'd been punched in the gut. Her mouth fell open and her eyes grew wide. "W-what?" She stammered, taking a step back.

"Do I detect fear?" He laughed. "Don't worry," he continued when she only stared, "we know what to do with sinners."

Persephone felt one of the blank faced criminals nudged her from behind and force her into the arms of another who threw her back at the blind criminal ahead of her. Her grabbed hold of her dress tightly, his head bending down to whisper against her ear. The thick smell permeating his entire being that Persephone struggled to breath.

"I think you'll find that that even Hades has his sins-"

A tear above them stopped the mad crowd immediately. The blind man was interrupted as Hades dived down to grab Persephone roughly back, his sword drawn and already slicing off the man's wrist.

Persephone wrapped her arms around Hades' waist and buried her face into his chest. She felt like hitting herself for such a cowardly act, but found her body had already betrayed her. She was clinging to man she hated and proving to the criminals around her that she was weak as she knew the blind man suspected.

"Persephone..."

She could still feel his claws against her skin, scratching at her dress. The putrid smell that hung in the air and the bloody eyes that knew found her in a crowd-

"Persephone!"

Her eyes snapped open. She was still clinging desperately to Hades when her eyes met a par of concerned grew ones. He dropped his sword, which clattered loudly on the floor. His breathing was shallow but he still held her too him.

"Are you injured?" She squeaked, her faces flushing profusely. She turned her head away trying to hide her blush.

"No," he breathed, leading her slowly to a chair. It was then that she realised they were inside her room. "Are you?" He dropped to his knees in front of her, his eyes searching her face for sign injury.

"No," she smiled weakly, "just a little... "

"Yeah," he nodded, his face expressionless. He moved to get up and leave but paused at the door. "Why... Why did you try to leave?" He turned to face her but she immediately averted her gaze.

Persephone inhaled deeply, trying to steady her heartbeat. She hadn't realised till then that her cheeks were wet with tears. How long had she been crying?

"I-I..." she faltered, "I just wanted to go home," she sighed, her shoulders slumping forward.

She waited patiently for a response. When none came, she looked up to find Hades watching her with an odd expression. He nodded.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." He stated, flatly.

She shook her head as tears pricked the back of her eyes. She was in no mood to argue right now. She need to wash and go to sleep. Mud still caked her feet and dress and she could feel her body beginning to ache.

"It was not my intention," she muttered.

Hades reached out to take her hand. His callous skin tracing lightly over her soft fingertips. Persephone felt the sensation shoot through her, her heart fluttered in response.

"I need.." she mumbled, turning her head away. After a pause, Persephone bit harshly down on her lip. Her eyes returned back to his, pleading "I need to go home."

His face took on an exasperated expression, "this is your home now."

"No!" She shook her head desperately. "Don't you see? I don't belong here."

His jaw clenched and a fire flicked in his grey eyes, "Persephone," he snapped, "you belong here more than most do."

"What? Like them!?" She snapped, ignoring how pathetic she appeared and tried to look fiercely into his eyes. "Like those men below us?"

"No," he spat, "you belong with me..." he muttered, repressing the rage she began to stir. His voice faltered and Persephone saw a different mood flash across his face briefly. If she had the energy she would have allowed herself to scrutinize him but... she weakly shook her head, exasperated by the God who stood before her.

Silence hung in the air.

She shook her head, tears already dripping down her face. "Go," she ordered. When he remained still as a statue, she began to scream, "GO!"

With one last bewildered glance back at his future bride, Hades left.

Persephone's body racked with sobs. She could still feel Hades soothing touch on her skin but it was little comfort to the callous voice in her head.

_I think you'll find that even Hades has his sins..._

_We know what to do with sinners..._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is so late but reviews have helped me come back to this so thank you!**


End file.
